


A Cup of Stars

by tanakareichan1122



Series: A Love to Last Forever [3]
Category: The Rampage from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempted Murder, Cheating, Divorce, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Forced Orgasm, Infidelity, M/M, Mental Instability, Out of Character, Physical Abuse, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23731168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanakareichan1122/pseuds/tanakareichan1122
Summary: Hokuto thought that everything is fine with his life until one day, his husband brought his mistress home. Instead of leaving him, he thought that his husband will be able to change and leave his mistress. He thought that his sufferings have no end until Itsuki came to his life."My mistake in this lifetime is I loved someone else other than you." Naked and sweating, Hokuto tried to control his emotions and tears while in front of the man he is always loving the most for the past lifetimes."Let's make eveything right. I'm already here. You will not be hurt anymore." His trembling body shows Itsuki that he is scared on what will happen in the future if his husband learned about their affair.
Relationships: Fujiwara Itsuki/Yoshino Hokuto
Series: A Love to Last Forever [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694698
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

At the age of 27, a man named Hokuto is already a café owner. Right after graduating from university, he worked hard to earn money and to have his own café. It is already three years since he opened up his café and it is more likely a past time for him since he is already married to man who is five years older than him.

Lately, his hobby is to create new recipes for the cakes and pastries he is selling along with the drinks and meals they have. He hired two waiter and waitress and he also have one barista and two other employees who will take care of the kitchen. Most of the time, he is in charge of the counter but when there are lots of customer, he is helping them to serve the orders.

The first years of his marriage seemed like a tranquility but not until his husband brought a woman home. Ever since his husband started to cheat on him, he found himself with bruises and scratches in front of the mirror. Yes, he is a battered husband.

He never thought it will happen to him. He only watched it from the dramas but now, it is his reality. Every month, he has new bruises on body but also on face that he needed to use make up to cover it up. Of course, he can't tell it to anyone or else, he will suffer more.

The worst thing happened lately is his husband's mistress started to live in their house. He is supposed to be one sleeping with his husband but he ended up being kicked out of their own bedroom.

Once, he asked his husband if he can leave the house and live alone in an apartment near the café but he just received a slap from him. After that, he didn't try to ask him anymore.

"Ohayou gozaimasu! Irasshaimase!" He greeted the customer with a smile. He just opened up the café, so it is his first customer that morning.

"I would like to have Caffé Americano." The customer said and he quickly punched in his order on the screen.

"Anything else, Sir?" He asked but the customer shook his head, so he printed out the receipt and gave it to him.

"That would be 350 yen, Sir. Is it for take out?" He asked once again and the customer shook his head again. He smiled at him and got the payment already.

"Please wait for a while, Sir." He added and then, he started to prepare his coffee. The customer took his seat at the vacant table near the glass window.

"Here's your Caffé Americano, Sir. Enjoy." He smiled and served the cup of coffee on the table. 

"Thank you. Are you the owner of this café?" The customer suddenly asked, so he hugged the tray he is carrying and nodded his head.

"Yes, Sir. Is it your first time here?" The customer nodded his head and this made him smile wider.

"I hope you will be able to enjoy our drinks and food here." Whenever there is a new customer, he can't help but to feel happy. The café may be running for a few years already but still, it is a good thing that there are new customers.

With the mellow music he picked for that day's work, he feels encouraged that there will be a lot of customers today. Soon, his workers finally arrived. He started to get busy as well since customers are already arriving.

* * *

Fujiwara Itsuki, a doctor at a university hospital in Tokyo is still studying to have his PhD. He is not really a coffee lover but when he saw Hokuto at the supermarket one time, he can't help but to get mesmerized by him.

He can be labeled as stalker since he followed Hokuto to the café and that time, he learned that he is the owner of it. He noticed that it has a few number of customers. So, whenever some students are asking him for his recommendation, he is always telling about Hokuto's café.

He stared at the cup of coffee that Hokuto served in front of him. Since he ordered it, he took a sip and tasted it.

'Bitter.' He thought and then, he pulled out his phone from his pocket and started to read some of the lessons that the professor gave to him last week.

"Hokuto-san, your husband is here." The waitress named Yuki and this made him lift his head and turn his gaze to the person standing at the entrance of the café.

"Arigatou, Yuki-chan." Hokuto smiled faintly at the waitress and rushed to the entrance to meet the man.

'He is married.' He thought while staring at the ring on Hokuto's finger. He shifted his gaze to the couple and noticed that forced smile on Hokuto's lips. After a quick moment of talk, the man left already and he saw Hokuto releasing a sigh of relief.

"Hoku-san, you should have divorced him already." The waiter named Haru said and Hokuto just smiled and shook his head.

"Lower down your voice. There are customers already." Yuki said and she looked at him. He quickly avoided the girl's gaze and focused on his phone's screen once again.

"That jerk brought his mistress home and Hoku-san is suffering because of them." Without looking, he can feel the anger of Haru towards the man earlier.

"Haru-chan, it's fine. That's enough. He will not be around for some days because of business trip. I will be fine." But this not made Haru stop from saying things.

"I'm sure that he is with his mistress again. He is spending more money on his mistress instead on you." He took a sip from his coffee but he still tasted it bitter. Of course, it is bitter. He is not used on drinking coffee after all.

After a while, customers arrived already and since it is almost time for him to go to work, he quickly finished the coffee and left.

* * *

"That is why you're familiar." Itsuki heard a voice from behind and saw the waitress from Hokuto's café. He is currently at the university and wearing his white coat when she suddenly approached him.

"You're a student here?" He asked and Yuki smiled at him, bowing her head down.

"Hai, Sensei. You heard it, desho? About Hokuto-san's situation." He started from walking again with his hands inside his coat's pockets.

"I don't have any business with him and it is none of my business." He said but he suddenly stopped from walking when Yuki stood up in front of him.

"Can you protect Hokuto-san? I know you care for him. I can feel it." He heaved a sigh and shook his head.

"I don't have any time for this nonsense. Don't say ridiculous things." Yuki suddenly grabbed his hand and placed a folded paper on his palm.

"Please, Sensei. Save him." With that, Yuki already ran away from him. He stared at the folded paper on his palm but at the end, he opened it and saw Hokuto's phone number.


	2. Chapter 2

"You look problematic." Shohei, his childhood friend and at the same time, classmate and colleague suddenly said when he arrived at the laboratory.

"Not really. A student just annoyed me." He got the paper from his coat's pocket and crumpled it, throwing it to the trash bin.

"It's been a while since a student annoyed you. Did she or he got a low grade from you?" Shohei placed down the folders on the table and picked up the crumpled paper that he threw a while ago.

"She is not even my student." He is busy looking for some files at the bookshelf when Shohei punched down the number on his phone and dialed it.

"Moshi moshi? This is Urakawa Shohei of Tokyo Medical University Hospital. Is this Hokuto-san?" His eyes widened when he heard that, so he quickly snatched Shohei's phone away and ended the call.

"What are you doing, Shohei?!" He deleted the call log and then, he took the crumpled paper from him and shredded it into tiny pieces before throwing it back to the trash bin.

"Why are you so nervous about it? Is he your new friend?" Shohei snatched his phone back from him and hid it inside his coat's pocket.

"He will never be my friend." Shohei just shrugged his shoulders and left his friend alone to calm him down.

* * *

"Who was that?" Hokuto blinked his eyes, staring at his phone screen since he just received a call from a stranger. The stranger even know his name.

"Yuki-chan, you are studying at Tokyo University, desho?" He called for his worker who just came from the university.

"Hai. Did something happen, Hokuto-san?" She bit her lower lip, wondering if Itsuki called him already.

"Someone called me and he said he is from Tokyo Medical University Hospital. His name is Urakawa Shohei-san. Do you know him?" Yuki looked down and she nodded her head slowly. Shohei was one of her professors last semester and she remembered that he is Itsuki's childhood friend.

"Gomenasai. I gave your phone number to Fujiwara-sensei but I didn't expect that Urakawa-sensei will call you." She confessed and received a sigh from him.

"Why did you give my phone number to a stranger? And who are those people, anyways? Are they customers here?" He sat down on the chair and looked at Yuki.

"Fujiwara-sensei went here earlier. The one you served with Americano." She pouted her lips while fiddling her fingers together.

"Ah, that man. So, he is a doctor?" His brows relaxed when he learned about it.

"Hai. He is handsome, desho? He is single and already finishing his PhD. As far as I know, you two have the same age." She smiled widely when she saw her boss getting interested with Itsuki.

"Are you matchmaking me? I'm married, Yuki. I don't want to be like my husband." He raised his brow and took his cup of warm lemon tea to have a sip.

"Hokuto-san, it is not yet too late. You can still fall in love with another person." He glared at her and stood up from his seat.

"That's enough, Yuki. We have customers now. Go back to work." He went back to the counter as they heard the small bell ring.

"Irasshaimase!" They greeted the customers who just came but he felt awkward when he saw Itsuki coming.

It is his first time to see him wearing a white coat and he can't deny that he is attractive. He looked around and saw Yuki grinning widely like an idiot. Itsuki went straight to the vacant table near the glass window and let his friend order what he wants.

"One warm lemon tea for my friend and one mocha latte for me." Shohei smiled widely and he quickly punched in the orders.

"Anything else, Sir?" He asked and Shohei added a slice of custard cake.

"For takeout, Sir?" He asked once more and Shohei shook his head. After that, he received the payment and printed the receipt.

"Please wait for a while, Sir." He smiled and he gave the orders to Aki, their barista.

When it comes to tea, he is the one preparing it. It is rare for him to receive orders for tea, so instead of giving it to the barista, he decided to that work. After preparing the orders, he carried the tray with his hands and went to the two's table to serve it.

"Here are your orders, Sir. One warm lemon tea, one mocha latte and custard cake. Enjoy." He smiled at them but Itsuki didn't bother to look at him since he pretended to be busy with his laptop.

"Thank you." Shohei smiled at him and he bowed his head before going back to the counter.

"I ordered lemon tea for you since you don't like drinking coffee that much." He suddenly stopped from walking when he heard this. He has this urge to look at Itsuki once again but he decided to go back to the counter immediately.

'He ordered Caffé Americano earlier but he doesn't like drinking coffee that much.' He thought as he hid inside the kitchen while hugging the tray.

"He looks fine. Why don't you like him?" Shohei asked in a low voice but Itsuki just shook his head while his eyes still on the laptop's screen.

"He is married." He muttered and Shohei now know why his friend doesn't want to be friends with Hokuto.

"If he is not married, you will pursue him?" Shohei asked once more and he just received a glare from his friend.

"Hai. I will stop asking now." He playfully made faces before tasting the custard cake he ordered.

* * *

Hokuto arrived home and realized that Haru is right. His husband's mistress is also not there. They are probably enjoying themselves while they are outside the country. He went straight to his room and turned the lights on. Yes, he is now sleeping at the guest room.

He saw that his things are messy once again. He is not that stupid to not know that his husband's mistress is rummaging his things to look for some cash. He barely have jewelries like necklace or watches, so he is not worried that the mistress will take something from him.

Even if he is a the owner of the café, he made sure that the profit and his savings will not get stashed. He is working hard to earn money. Why would he let his husband's mistress take his money away? His bestfriend, Shogo is a bank manager and he trust him enough. He let Shogo keep his money in the bank.

He got his phone from his pocket and dialed Shogo's number. After a few rings, Shogo answered the call.

"Do you have free time tomorrow, Shogo? Would you like to visit my café?" He asked while smiling.

* * *

Few weeks had passed and he realized that they had lots of customer that month. Yuki and Haru are only part-time workers, so he can't still give them a raise even if they reached the quota for that month. Only Aki and his two other workers in the kitchen got a raise since they are full-time workers. Because of that, he decided to give Yuki and Haru a small bonus. With that money, they can already go on a date with their boyfriend or girlfriend.

On the other side, Itsuki is so busy with his classes and at the same time, with his patients. From morning until afternoon, he is at the hospital to attend his patients and after the patients, he has two classes to teach and then, he have another class to attend to for his PhD.

It's been a while since he went to the café but of course, he is avoiding to go there because he doesn't want to get affiliated with a married man. Shohei knows that he easily get interested with someone like Hokuto but both of them know that it can't be. If Hokuto is already divorced, he can consider him but he is still married.

One time that Hokuto went home, his husband is drunk and the mistress told him to take care of him. He knows that the mistress only want their money. His husband is spoiling her with luxurious items like branded bags and clothes. As long as they have money, the mistress will suck his husband like a leech.

It is not the first time that his husband forced him to have sex. At the end, he stopped from struggling from him since he is still his husband. He is still hoping that his husband will change and will come back to him.

Morning came and he found himself limping out of his husband's bedroom. They did a few times of unprotected sex and now, he is worried that he might have STD. Given that his husband is always having sex with his mistress, he still doesn't know if he is the only one who fucks her. A leech like her is commonly having numerous affairs with rich men.

The café is closed and he decided to go to the hospital to have a check up. After all, he still need to take care of himself. When he arrived at the hospital, he saw Itsuki walking at the hallway. He noticed the dark circles around his eyes and seems quite exhausted.

"Sumimasen." He said in a soft voice and Itsuki looked at him. He seems surprised to see him at the hospital but he composed himself.

"Hai? What can I do for you?" Itsuki asked and he smiled at him.

"I hope you are having enough rest, Sensei. Please, drop by the café tomorrow. I will brew you a relaxation tea." He bowed his head down and already left Itsuki since it is already his appointment.

After some tests, he finally got the result and he is negative. He sighed in relief and thanked the doctor before going back home. When he is about to get out of the hospital, he saw Itsuki at the entrance and looks like he is waiting for someone.

'Perhaps, he is waiting for his friend.' He thought, so he continued on walking but he raised his brows when Itsuki grabbed his arm and stopped him from walking.

"Can I come to your café today?" Itsuki asked and he smiled at him.


	3. Chapter 3

Hokuto served the cup of warm lemon balm tea on the table and smiled at Itsuki. He also got a cup for him, so he sat on the chair across him. Since he learned that Itsuki likes lemon tea, he decided to brew him some warm lemon balm tea since it is one of the relaxation teas for stress and anxiety.

"Ittadakimasu." Itsuki said and he took a sip from his cup. He did the same and he smiled when he noticed Itsuki's tensed shoulders relaxing.

"Is it your last semester already?" He asked and he received a nod as an answer.

"How are you?" Itsuki asked and he stared down at his cup.

"I'm fine. I'm waiting for my husband to file a divorce." He confessed. It is the truth, he is just waiting for his husband to file a divorce, so that he can already leave the house. Even if they have some conjugal properties, he is willing to give them to his husband so that he can finally leave.

"Why don't you file for it?" Itsuki asked and he shook his head.

"I have a friend who is a lawyer. We can ask for help." Itsuki doesn't know why he suggested it to him but deep inside his heart, he is hoping that he will get divorced soon.

"I will think about it. Thank you for helping me." He smiled and somehow, Itsuki found his smile alluring.

Itsuki stood up from his seat and held his chin before kissing his lips deeply. His eyes widened as he didn't expect that Itsuki will do that. He gently pushed him away but Itsuki kissed him once more. He tried to close his mouth but the kiss is aggressive and addictive.

"Fujiwara-san." He mumbled while catching his breath after that kiss. He quickly stood up from his seat but Itsuki wrapped his arms around his waist.

"What are you doing, Fujiwara-san? I'm married." He swallowed a lump of saliva when he felt Itsuki's lips against his neck.

"Call me Itsuki." He accidentally released a soft moan when he felt his hand inside his shirt, his thumb rubbing his nipple.

"Itsuki." He released another moan when he felt another hand rubbing his clothed length.

"Itsuki, we can't do this." He tried to protest but he found himself weak under Itsuki's touches.

He never felt this good when his husband is having sex with him. It is his first time to feel shivers while being teased like this. He tried to get away from his touches but he ended up being pinned on the wall. He tried once more to stop him but Itsuki is being too fast that he already unzipped his pants and pulled it down.

Somehow, he is thankful that the glass windows are covered with blinds. No one can see them doing this infidelity. He is also thankful that the main doors are locked.

He moaned loudly when he felt Itsuki entering him. He is now facing the table with his legs trembling because of pleasure. When Itsuki started to move, he held on the edges of the table, accepting every deep thrusts.

He bit his lower lip hard to stop himself from moaning since there are people passing by. He noticed that he is still wearing his wedding ring, so while getting rammed from behind, he took it off and it slipped from his fingers, causing it to roll under the table.

"Itsuki." He moaned softly as he lifted his upper body and rested it against him.

"Hokuto." Itsuki groaned on his ear and this made him want him more.

He knows that this is wrong but he can't help but to feel good. He thought that after this round, Itsuki will finally leave but he is wrong. They had another round and this time, he is the one on top of Itsuki. He wrapped his arms around him and buried his face on his neck, leaving a small hickey on his skin.

While Itsuki is sitting on the couch, his hands are on his waist and helping him to move up and down on top of him. The lust is so powerful this time that they let it control them. He gently cupped Itsuki's cheeks and kissed his lips deeply while their naked bodies are already sweating heavily.

Itsuki didn't hesitate to kiss him back. He is the one who seduced him and he is not regretting it. For the first time in his life, he got interested with a married man. He knows that this is wrong but he can't control himself anymore.

"Itsuki." Hokuto moaned softly as he keeps on moving. He bit his lips as he felt the tip hitting his spot and this gives him shivers. His hands gently caressed Itsuki's chest while his orgasm is building up inside his abdomen.

"I'm getting near." He moaned once more and he stared at his face before burying his head on his shoulder and bit it lightly.

He can't believe that he is having sex with this man inside his own café. He is getting dizzy with the pleasure he is receiving from Itsuki and he is already feeling tired. Itsuki noticed this, so he finally released his orgasm inside him and he earned another loud moan from him.

"It feels so warm." He mumbled after releasing his orgasm on Itsuki's stomach and abdomen. He is catching his breath when he felt a kiss on his forehead.

For the first time since he got married, he felt safe in a man's arms. His husband never made him feel this way and he knows that they only got married because of each other's achievements. Within those years of marriage, he learned to love him. He thought that he will be enough for his husband but he is wrong. Itsuki is the one who made him feel safe. Maybe, in the next months, he will start craving for Itsuki's care and attention.

"It's getting dark. Do you want to sleep at my place?" Itsuki asked but he shook his head since his husband will go home tonight and for sure, he will look for him.

"We should fix ourselves already." He mumbled and then, he stood up but his legs are feeling wobbly. He picked up his clothes on the floor and started to wear it.

* * *

"Thank you for the tea." Itsuki said and he bowed his head. He took his suitcase from the table but before he leave, he kissed Hokuto's lips deeply. He felt happy when Hokuto kissed him back.

It is already six when Hokuto arrived home. He felt relieved when his husband and the mistress are not yet there, so he quickly took a shower to remove Itsuki's scent on his body. After taking a shower, he prepared dinner and he ate first, so that he will not join the two later.

Who would even want to join his cheating husband and his mistress on the dining table? He might not be able to swallow the food if that happened. After washing the dishes he used, he went to his room already. He is already in the bed when he noticed that his wedding ring is missing.

"Where is it?" He mumbled while staring at his hand and then, he remembered that he took it off when he is having sex with Itsuki earlier.

"I will go to work early tomorrow." He muttered to himself and soon, he fell asleep because of tiredness.

The next day. He went to work early and started to look for his wedding ring. Before he can even find the ring, he heard the door open. He looked at the person who arrived and it is Itsuki.

"It looks like you have seen a ghost." Itsuki smiled and he took a step backward when he felt his lips against him.

"Chotto. Someone might see us." He mumbled and then, he went under the table again to look for his ring.

"What are you looking for?" Itsuki asked and finally he found the ring under the chair. He quickly went out under the table and stood up, wearing the ring on his finger.

"Ah, that ring." He raised his brow when he saw Itsuki smirking. He cleared his throat and went behind the counter.

"What is your order, Sir?" He asked when Itsuki followed him.

"One Hokuto for tonight." He rolled his eyes when Itsuki keeps on teasing him.

"That is an invalid order, Sir. It will never be available." Instead of asking him, he punched in the meal and drink of his choice and then, he printed the receipt.

"Pay for that." He gave the receipt to Itsuki and he went to the kitchen to start cooking.

After some time, he finally went out of the kitchen with the bento he prepared for Itsuki. He got one of the stainless flasks and started brewing warm lemon balm tea. He put everything inside a paper bag and approached Itsuki.

"Here." He placed down the paper bag on the table but Itsuki pulled him and made him sit on his lap. He almost shrieked as he thought he is busy with his things in his laptop.

"It is still early. Customers will not come here this early." He heaved a sigh and sat still on his lap while watching him do some work.

"Someone might see us, Itsuki." He mumbled while gently caressing his hair. He is always thankful for the window blinds for covering them.

"I need to go now." Itsuki closed his laptop and gently pecked his lips before letting him go. He took his wallet from his suitcase and placed the payment on the table.

"I will not be able to go here until Friday night. I need to finish some papers." He nodded his head slowly and took the payment.

"Take care. I will ask Haru to bring you food and drinks that I will prepare for you. You need to eat healthy food, so that you have enough energy." Itsuki kissed his lips and finally left with his things and paper bag.

After that, he uncovered the glass windows already and prepared for work. Soon, his workers arrived already. Yuki noticed this light aura around her boss, so she decided to ask him.

"Something good happened, Hokuto-san?" He blinked his eyes when Yuki suddenly asked but he shook his head and focused on calculating the profit for this month.

* * *

"Itsuki, what is this?" Shohei asked when he noticed a small red stain on Itsuki's neck. Instead of answering his friend's question, he just buttoned up his polo to hide it.

"You're hiding something from me." He shook his head and let out a deep sigh. Shohei also noticed the paper bag, so he looked in it and saw a packed bento and a stainless flask.

"Are you dating Hokuto-san already?" He looked at Shohei and saw him being serious.

"I'm not. He is married." He took his planner and got his friend's business card. He dialed his number and waited for him to answer the call.

"Moshi moshi? Makoto, it's me, Itsuki. I would like to ask you a favor." Shohei shook his head but he listened on what his friend telling to the person he just called.

"You suggested to him to consult a lawyer?" He nodded his head. He gave the details to Makoto and soon, he will visit Hokuto at the café.

"He told me that he is waiting for his husband to file a divorce. I just want to help." Shohei can't believe the sudden turn of events. It is not that long when Itsuki told him that he can't be friends with Hokuto and now, he contacted his lawyer friend for him.

"You did it with him already, don't you?" Shohei narrowed his eyes and stared at his friend.

"I don't want to tell you about my sex life, Shohei." He saw his friend grinning widely like an idiot and he can't help but to smile.

"Baka." He mumbled and Shohei kept on asking him what happened.

* * *

"Hajimemashite. I'm Hasegawa Makoto. I'm Itsuki's friend. I'm the lawyer he is talking about." Hokuto accepted his hand and smiled at the man in front of him.

His workers gathered together and watch the two talk about what they can do to file the divorce.

"I told you. Fujiwara-sensei likes Hokuto-san." Yuki said to her co-workers and Aki narrowed his eyes to examine Makoto.

"It looks like Hoku-san likes your professor, too." Haru said while placing the packed bento and a tumbler full of iced lemon tea inside the paper bag.

"If Hokuto-san got divorced, do you think your professor will marry him?" Aki asked to Yuki and he received a glare from her.

"Of course. I believe in Fujiwara-sensei's love for Hokuto-san." Yuki clenched her fists tight and nodded her head.

"We don't even know if they really like each other." Natsu, who is one of the kitchen staff suddenly said as he is peeking from the kitchen.

After that long talk with Makoto, Hokuto felt relieved that he can file a divorce without sacrificing any of his properties. Within that day, he went to the government office to have get a divorce form. He filled up the form first before going back home.

When he arrived home, his husband and his mistress are already there. He took the form from his bag and gave it to his husband. When the two saw that it is a divorce form, his husband suddenly slapped him that he even fell down on the floor.

"We will never get divorced!" His husband roared in anger and the mistress grinned at him. He felt suffocated when his husband pulled his shirt up and slapped him hard again.

He tasted the blood from his mouth and even coughed some blood on the floor. It seems it is not yet done, so the mistress pulled his hair hard and dragged him to the other side of the room. He felt her hands choking him, so he started to struggle, trying to push her off him.

"Let me go." He said while gasping for some air and he saw his husband ripping the divorce form into small pieces.

"Let him go. You might kill him." His husband said and the mistress slapped him first before letting go. The two went inside the bedroom and slammed the door closed.

He gasped for more air while lying down on the floor. He smiled faintly and his tears started to fall from his eyes. What did he do to deserve this? Is this his punishment for letting Itsuki have sex with him? He got up and reached for the ripped divorce form. He stared at the wedding ring around his finger and he slowly took it off.

The very next day, he called Makoto to ask for a restraining order. He called his workers that he will not be able to go to work that day. After some time, Makoto finally arrived. He opened the door and looked down since his face is swollen and bruised. He also have some scratches around his neck and a cut on his lips.

"Come in." He mumbled and he completely opened the door to let Makoto go inside.

"Do you want coffee or tea?" He asked him but Makoto just shook his head and gave him a new divorce form.

"Fill this up and I will take care of it. Let me take some photos of you. It will a solid evidence against your husband. Is the mistress also living here?" He nodded his head while trying to stop his tears from falling.

"Are they around?" He shook his head and walked towards his husband's bedroom to open the door.

"The woman's things are all in here. She is my husband's secretary. I'm sure that she left some documents here." He showed Makoto the messy room of his husband and his mistress.

"I will just gather some evidences. Fill up the form already." He nodded his head and got a pen to start filling up the form.

While taking some photos of the bedroom, Makoto noticed an envelope on the table. He opened it and found out a thick list of property sales. He examined it and realized that Hokuto's husband is not only abusive. He is also stealing some properties from the company and selling it secretly.

"Hokuto-san, we need to call the police." He gave Makoto a questioning look and Makoto showed him the files he found from the bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Hokuto gripped on Itsuki's shirt tightly as his husband's mistress tried to attack him. The police officers quickly went there when Makoto called them. His husband and his mistress received a call from the boss and told them that they are already fired because of the files they received from Makoto.

It will take some weeks before the divorce get finalized. For now, he is fighting for his rights to be the only legal owner of their conjugal properties. The court also have solid evidences against the two. He looked at Itsuki and his tears started to fall down.

"You are safe now. You can relax now." He buried his face on Itsuki's chest and cried. Itsuki didn't hesitate to hug and comfort him.

"I already called your parents and they will arrive here tomorrow morning, Hokuto-san." Makoto said and Itsuki is the one who nodded his head.

"Thank you, Mako-chan. I will send you a gift soon." Makoto gave him a teasing look as he already know what is in his mind.

"You, son of a bitch! I will kill you! I will kill you! Let me go!" The mistress started to scream while struggling from the police officers.

"Do you want to stay inside the prison for a longer period of time? You're giving death threats to the victim." He turned his head and gave the mistress a cold stare. This made the mistress more furious. One of the police officers received a call that his husband is already at the police station and being investigated.

"I will go for now, Itsuki." Makoto said and Itsuki nodded his head. The two watched the police officers leave and bring the mistress to the police station. A lot of his neighbors are gossiping about them but he decided to ignore them.

"Let's go inside." He nodded his head and they went inside the house. Right after they went inside the house, he slumped down on the floor and started crying hard.

Even if his husband did many bad things to him, he can't help to feel sad and hurt. He loved him but they ended up like this. At the same time, he feels so free because of what happened. For the past years he lived with his husband, he only felt suffocated and sadness. His husband never made him feel he is loved. They didn't even adopt a child.

He hugged himself and started to brush his hands against his body as if he is washing it clean. He felt so dirty after those times that his husband forced him to have sex with him. His husband and his mistress even had a sex in front of him. Those two physically and mentally abused him.

"Don't touch me. Don't touch me. Stop touching me." He whispered between his cries and he just calmed down a bit when he felt Itsuki's arms around him.

"I'm so dirty. I hate myself. I hate myself so much." He cried while moving his legs as if he is kicking something. Itsuki hugged him tighter and just let him cry all the pain and sadness he kept inside his heart for years.

Itsuki carried him in his arms and went to his room. He is feeling numb and tired after crying for hours. He is just staring at the ceiling when Itsuki put him down on the bed. Itsuki started to take his clothes off until both of them are entirely naked. He slowly looked at him and saw him kissing his scars on his body that his husband gave to him within those years.

Right. Itsuki is the only one who made him feel he is safe and loved. Itsuki the only one who accepted all of his scars as if he is the most beautiful person in this world. Itsuki is the only one who made him feel that it is not wrong to fall in love once again.

His senses came back when he felt safe with Itsuki's touches. He gently cupped his cheeks and stared at his eyes before finally kissing his lips deeply. He wrapped his arms around his nape and let himself get drowned with his touches.

"I want to make love with you until morning." He mumbled between the kiss and when Itsuki heard this, he didn't hesitate anymore to make him completely his.

He slowly closed his eyes when he felt Itsuki's lips against his neck down to his shoulders and chest. He let out a soft moan when his lips reached his nipple and his tongue started to play with it. He let out another soft moan when Itsuki finally entered him. He tried to part his legs wider as Itsuki started to move.

"Itsuki." He moaned his name, biting his lower lip while scratching his back. He tried not to leave any marks on Itsuki's bare back but with his deep and rough thrusts, he can't help but to dig his nails on his skin.

"It feels so good. Itsuki, Itsuki." He whimpered in pleasure while feeling his body melting under him.

"Hokuto." Itsuki groaned against his neck, keeping his pace fast. He will not let him sleep until morning. All he want to do with Hokuto is to make love.

* * *

Itsuki slowly opened his eyes when he heard his phone ringing. He grabbed it from the side table and answered the call without looking at the caller's ID. He didn't bother to move much since Hokuto is still sleeping in his arm.

"Moshi moshi?" He mumbled and he almost threw his phone away when he heard Shohei's loud voice.

"What do you want, Shohei?" He asked and he looked at the petite figure besides him.

"I will go to work later. I'm still taking care of someone." He ended the call quickly and placed his phone back on the side table. He gently pulled Hokuto closer to him and looked at the wall clock. It is already nine in the morning. No wonder Shohei called him.

"Who was that?" He heard Hokuto mumbled and he kissed his forehead before answering.

"Shohei. I told him that I will go to work later instead." Hokuto moved his body closer to him and rested his head on his chest.

"Prepare for work now. I don't want you to miss your work. You still need to finish your PhD." Hokuto slowly opened his eyes and he feels his eyes puffy since he cried for hours last night.

"Will you be fine here? Makoto said your parents will arrive today." Before he get up from the bed, Hokuto kissed his lips deeply first.

"I will be fine. I will also go to work today. I don't want to stay here anymore and besides, we can't live in the same roof until the divorce is already finalized and done." Hokuto is right. They need to wait for everything to be finished first. Their love can wait.

Even if they are feeling tired, the two went to work today. Hokuto tried his best to cover the bruises on his face and neck with make ups but some of it are still visible. Itsuki brought him to the café first before he go back to his apartment and change his clothes, so that he can go to work already.

"Hokuto-san!" Yuki immediately grabbed the cold compress that Itsuki asked her to prepare. Hokuto smiled faintly at them and he took a seat behind the counter.

"How are you all here?" He asked and Yuki gave him the cold compress to put it on the bruises on his face.

"We are all fine here. Finally, you are getting divorced. We are so worried about you." Yuki said and they are thankful that there are not much customers today.

"I am fine. Ah, Haru-chan. Prepare a meal. Aki-kun, make some iced coffee. Haru-chan, you will deliver it later when done." Yuki smiled widely when she heard this.

"Fujiwara-sensei is already courting you?" He raised his brows and shook his head.

"He will pay for that later. Do you know an apartment near here, Yuki-chan?" Yuki quickly nodded her head and she got another cold compress to put it on his neck.

"But you will not live with Fujiwara-sensei?" He shook his head and smiled.

"We can't. I'm still married. The divorce is not yet finalized. It will take some months but we can wait. I don't want people to have bad impressions of him." They nodded their heads about that. They are feeling happy that their boss is finally going to have the happiness that he deserves.

After a while, his parents finally arrived. Since there is no much customers, they closed the café before lunch. Haru delivered the food and drinks to Itsuki's office and he asked his workers to make lunch for all of them.

"If we know that this will happen, we should have not given you to him. You should have told us about this a long time ago already." He smiled at his parents and just hugged them. They traveled all the way from Miyazaki and he is sure that they are tired.

Time flies fast and it's been some weeks since he started to live in the apartment. He finally got the full ownership of their conjugal properties and he decided to sell them all including the house. Makoto said that it will take a few more weeks to finalize the divorce. He is patiently waiting for it and he knows that Itsuki is also waiting for it to be done.

His husband and his mistress are sentenced for 30 years of imprisonment. They can't bail out since the mistress is also sued for attempted murder. He is right. His husband is not the only man that the mistress is having affair with. There are lots of men who decided to sue her and the most shocking thing he learned is his husband wants to have his insurance fee and pay it for the properties he stole from the company. His husband wanted him dead and he barely accept that fact.

"What did I do to deserve this?" He kept on asking the question to himself. The only he did for his husband is loved him, served him and even accepted him with the fact that he is not the only one.

Itsuki finally finished his PhD. The very next day after he finished it, he went to see Hokuto. Nobody knows how much he missed him. The years he spent to finish his PhD is finally paying off. He learned from Makoto that everything is going smoothly.

"So, when you will get married?" Makoto asked as they are at a private bar near his apartment.

"I don't know. I don't want to rush him or force him. He is still moving on." He stared at the glass in front of him.

"You really want to marry Hokuto?" He nodded his head. Makoto shook his head as he already know that his friend already fell in love with Hokuto.

"For me, I want you to know him more before marrying him." He knows what his friend trying to tell him.

"I know. I will give him enough time to move on from everything that happened to him. It will not be easy but I'm willing to wait for him." Makoto smiled widely. At least, he knows that his friend is still using his brain.

"Anyways, how are you and your boyfriend?" He took the glass from the table and emptied it.

"Kazuma? We are good. He will be back from States next year. He is still not finished with his training." He got the bottle of scotch and poured some in his glass.

"He is a model, desho? Aren't you getting jealous if he is having a photoshoot with other models?" Makoto smiled and shook his head.

"It is part of his work. I have no rights to stop him from achieving his dream. But I will propose to him when he come back here. I hope he will accept it." Itsuki let out a light chuckle and drank again.

"Who would not want a proposal from a lawyer like you?" The two kept on drinking and talking as the night goes deeper.


	5. Chapter 5

Hokuto opened the door and saw Itsuki. He smiled widely and let him in the apartment before closing the door. He is still preparing breakfast and for that day, he will need to meet Makoto for some papers.

"You don't have work today?" He asked and turned the stove off to serve the food on the table. He felt a hug from behind and he chuckled when Itsuki started to kiss his cheek.

"I'm not yet taking a shower." He mumbled and then, he turned his head a bit to kiss his lips.

More weeks had passed and finally, he is already divorced. They held a celebration for it at the café but after that, he ended up sleeping at Itsuki's place. It is his first time to go to his place and he expected that it is a messy one since Itsuki is always busy with work and teaching.

"I didn't expect this." He chuckled softly when he saw everything neat and organized. He sat down on the couch and hugged one of the pillows as if he is a little child.

"Do you want to live with me already?" Itsuki asked but for now, he is hesitating about that matter.

"Not yet, I guess. For now, I want to do a lot of things. I want to know you more, Itsuki." He smiled at him faintly and Itsuki sat down besides him, placing a kiss on his forehead.

"That's right. I want to court you and make you mine officially." After all those bad things, he is thankful that someone like Itsuki came to his life. He thought that he will never be able to find his happiness after this divorce but he is wrong.

His scars are slowly disappearing because he asked Itsuki to give him some medicine or ointment he can use for scar removal. His bruises are also gone and now, he is taking care of his body. Itsuki noticed how soft and smooth his skin is and this made him look so delicate.

Later that night, Hokuto found himself under Itsuki. He gripped on the bedsheets tightly while moaning softly. He is on fours and Itsuki is taking him from behind. He closed his eyes and buried his face on the pillow as his moans are getting loud.

He is getting more sensitive with every thrust and after some minutes, he released his orgasm on the bedsheets, making him gasp for some air. His body is trembling in pleasure and he knows that Itsuki doesn't have any plan on letting him sleep that moment.

The sun is almost up when he fell asleep due to exhaustion. Each day is already a heaven for him but they still have needs to fulfill.

* * *

Years had passed and they are finally married. The two went to States to get married legally since Japan is not yet accepting same sex marriage. Hokuto is now officially a Fujiwara. He stared at the wedding ring on his finger and it is his first time to feel happy on getting married. Even if some people are discriminating him as a divorcee, he decided to ignore them since he knows to himself that Itsuki is his happiness.

As expected, Makoto received a wedding invitation from Itsuki and Hokuto as their gift for helping both of them before. At the age of 33, they decided to adopt a newborn baby girl. Neither of the two can get pregnant after all. The café is also renovated and it gained more customers. Hokuto decided not to have more branches of his café since he wants to have enough time taking care of his husband and their daughter.

"Daddy!" Ai cried when she stumbled on the ground. The pebbles scraped her knees and this made the four-year old girl cry louder.

"Daddy is here now." Itsuki carried their daughter in his arms and Hokuto quickly took his handkerchief from his pocket to stop her knees from bleeding.

Hokuto noticed something shining on the ground, so he told Itsuki to hold on Ai tightly. He squatted down on the ground and saw that a glass is buried there.

"Chotto." He picked up a small thick branch and started digging the glass out. He found out that it is a glass box. It is dirty, so he decided to bring it home instead.

"Let's go home now, Daddy. We need to clean Ai-chan's wounds." He said and they quickly headed home.

After cleaning Ai's wounds, Itsuki put some ointment on it so that it will not be too painful. Hokuto went out of the bathroom, carrying the cleaned glass box he found at the playground.

"Daddy, look at this." He sat down besides Itsuki and placed it down on his lap.

"What is that?" Itsuki asked while still trying to comfort their crying daughter. He made Ai sit on his lap and he showered her with kisses.

"Stop crying or Daddy will get mad." Itsuki said and this made Ai slowly stop from crying.

She definitely stopped from crying since she doesn't want her Daddy to get mad at her again. One time that Itsuki got mad is when Ai almost break his laptop that he is always using at work. Hokuto spoiled their daughter too much that she is always turning into a brat whenever she want something.

"Look at this, Daddy." He took out the polariod photos from the glass box and looked at it one by one.

"Itsuki and Hokuto." He mumbled while staring at the writings on the photo. After looking at the photos, he saw two pairs of wedding rings with the same design, also two diamond rings.

"Itsuki, this diamond ring, it has the same design of the engagement ring you gave to me. Also, our wedding rings. It is all the same." He showed it to his husband and Itsuki took the remaining item inside the glass box. It is an antiquated paper.

"1619?" He flipped the paper carefully and they saw a portrait. It is them.

Both of them are confused on what they are seeing now. How come they have lots of polaroid photo? Also, the rings. How come they are the same with the rings they are wearing now?

"Papa, do you think these are from our past selves?" Itsuki suddenly asked and he furrowed his brows at this idea.

"That sounds ridiculous. What are we? Are we reincarnated? Something like that?" He put back all the things inside the glass box and sealed it tight once again.

"I think so." Itsuki stood up and carried Ai in his arms since she is already fast asleep. He went to her room and placed her down on the bed. Then, he carefully covered her body with the blanket.

"What do you want for lunch?" He got up from his seat and walked to the kitchen.

"I want you for now." He felt Itsuki's arms around his waist and he smiled widely.

The two ended up in their bedroom. Making love is already part of their routine and even if they are married for years now, they always have enough time for each other and at the end of the day, they fall in love with each other more.

"We need to be fast. Ai-chan might wake up soon." He said between his moans. Until now, he can't believe that his husband can still make him feel so good like this.

The two just stopped from making love when they heard the doorbell rang. He laughed softly when he saw Itsuki getting pissed with that unexpected visitor. He watched him get a bathrobe from the couch and wear it.

"I will take a quick shower." He stood up from the bed but then, he saw the glass box once again. Until now, he can't believe that they existed already for centuries.

"I don't really believe in this kind of situation but it will not hurt me if I believe once." He mumbled while smiling.

One thing that he is sure about is Itsuki will be by his side forever. He can feel it and he is really thankful that someone like Itsuki is existing. He took a small paper and wrote their names on it before placing a copy of their family photo inside the glass box.

"If this is really true, can we have twins in next lifetime?"


End file.
